Theophilus
Theophilus King Theophilus King Theophilus, a long-term foe of Zemo, is giving the Gan II an order to kill all the original Zemo. He warns the Gan II if they do not succeed in doing what he wants them to kill the Zemo and he will torture and hurt them by making them learn the lesson. He is a king of the secret forbidden place that has no name. He is not allowing the Zemo to know where he is at. Meeting Conflict King Theophilus has a secret meeting with a mystery group of people while he senses someone prying in his secret meeting with the group. He is trying to figure out who that person is and calls his son Thesaureus to check around the place if anyone is nearby. Thesaureus informs King Theophilus there is nobody around the hall and everywhere in the place. King Theophilus worries about unseen spy prying in his secret meeting. Unknownest to King Theophilus, Death Thunderbird Lady hides something from King Theophilus for long time as she knows her telepathy is risky even if he knows about her powers. Telepathic Calling Death Thunderbird Lady has no choice by calling the King Theophilus and informing him that he wants her dead if she does not mean to pry into his private meeting. She also informs him that he will hear the last words from her as she says a final goodbye to him and leaves in the telepathic form. She is believed dead in the eyes of Levaine, her teammate. Sad Message Levaine informs King Theophillus that Death Thunderbird Lady is getting killed with a timebomb. King Theophilus is shocked to learn that Death Thunderbird Lady misunderstands his words. He can not accept the death of Death Thunderbird Lady and blames on the Zemo. He finally decides to step up and tells the Gan II to watch him fight against the Zemo. King Theophilus vs. The Zemo As King Theophilus finally steps up and confronts the Zemo by himself, Thesaureus does not accept his father's plan and needs to do something about his father. He is about to fight against the Zemo. The Future Interruption King Theophilus starts about to fight against the Zemo. As the future starts its own time by shaping everything in its world, King Theophilus gets confused by seeing the future everywhere. The Zemo worries about the return of Taffy or something getting worse. The future actually gives a reason for King Theosaureus, his team, and his family and a cause for the fight between the King Theophilus and the Zemo. Theo appears to yell at King Theophilus not to do it by making clear that he is not supposed to do what would have stayed the same in the present and informs King Theosaureus if he makes a difference and the future will change the purpose. The Ulgy War The girl who always has been there for Thesaureus and side with him when King Theophilus starts building the whole place. The girl who has no experience with the fighting skills and gets in the middle of the fight between the Zemo and King Theophilus. Theo tells King Theophilus that he will deserve what he needs to learn and see the highest price in his life as if he wants to continue fighting. King Theophilus's stubbornness is impossible for anyone to stop him or make him listen. As he continues fighting against the Zemo, the girl has to be there as a purpose of the future. The ulgy war scars Thesaureus to see what's happening to the girl who always has been there for Thesaureus and Theophilus and falls in love with Thesaureus all the times. When the girl is getting hit by the collasteral damages from the fight between the Zemo and King Theophilus. Theo tells the Zemo that you are partially responsible for what's happening to the girl. Theophilus is deeply shocked to see a girl falling down and his son getting fumed. Whose Future It Is Terra Firma is trapped with Taffy inside of Taffy's future powers. That is why Theo appears, a girl possibly dies, and Theosaureus gets revenge. These parts in his life are giving him a purpose to clean the mess in the future. Category:Villain Character Category:Character Category:Zemo Squad Member List